Christmas in Hereford
by HartesContent
Summary: Georgie and Elvis Harte experience their first Christmas together. Special time and special mates/family.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas In Hereford**

Georgie place the second to the last ornament on the modest tree they had purchased. She was so excited to be home for their first Christmas together. Between both of their families they were able to assemble a decent array of ornaments. It was important to Georgie and Elvis to combine memories of both their pasts, and it was a way to half a part of their families with them. Elvis was lying on the floor beneath the tree waiting for Georgie to give the word to push the tree back into the corner. While he waited he made certain the water level was appropriate and the stand was secure. Georgie backed up to inspect her handiwork and almost landed on top of Elvis. "Fuck sake Georgie!" Elvis howled out from under the tree. Georgie danced around him until she stabilized herself and chirped, "Well, if you didn't have such long legs!"Stay alert!" Elvis deadpanned. "Off duty," Georgie countered. "Not an excuse.." Elvis said with a laugh. "You ready yet?" he asked. "Hmmmmm." Georgie said as she eyed a few ornaments clustered together. After moving one here and one there, she wiped her hands together and announced, "Done." Elvis repositioned himself and began to push the tree back into the corner. "Let me know how far," he grunted. "Rrrrright..there!" Georgie said. They both had hung ornaments but Georgie did most of them. Elvis had the honors of stringing the lights. She was anxious for him to see how beautiful the decorated tree was. He carefully disengaged himself from under the tree, crawling backward and then sitting back on his heels. He pushed his hair back and his face lit up. "Georgie," he said with a smile, "It's beautiful!" She moved next to him and ran her hand across his upper back. "Yeah. It is. You like it?" she said, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "Elvis looked up at her, "Yeah. I do. Truly." "You did well." He stood p then and his eyes were all over the tree. He looked at Georgie. They were both smiling like two idiots. Georgie suddenly realized there was one more ornament. "Oh! We're not done!" she said hurriedly. Elvis gave her a quizzical glance. Georgie scampered out of the bedroom with a small box. As soon as Elvis saw it he grinned, "Yeah," he said. Georgie stood in front of him and handed him the box. They both smiled. Carefully she lifted an ornament from inside. It was a white ceramic heart with two doves on the top. Written on the heart in gold lettering were the words, "Georgie and Elvis. Together Forever." She held it up and they both admired it. Elvis looked at Georgie, and then tenderly touched the ornament with his fingers. Georgie looked from the ornament to Elvis and said, "Our first ornament." They both grinned. In unison they moved toward the tree and hung the heart together. As their fingers touched, their smiles grew broader. After it was securely placed Elvis took Georgie in his arms and they kissed tenderly. "I love you!" Elvis said. "I love you too! Georgie answered. They stood back then and took in the final view of their first Christmas tree together. "I hope Molly and the Boss, I mean, Charlie," Georgie laughed, correcting herself, "can make it." Elvis laughed, "Yeah that has to be strange, calling him by his first name." "I didn't have trouble calling you Elvis," she said good naturedly. Elvis laughed and said, " That's 'cause you were in love with me." Georgie rolled her eyes and said, "You are unreal. Elvis could not stop smiling. He loved their banter and so did she. "I wonder where they found the ornament," Georgie said. Elvis shrugged and said, "Don't know, but it's my favorite." Georgie agreed. She thought, "Molly and Charlie were their best of friends and gave them a very special reminder of how love can withstand all obstacles.


	2. Chapter 2 A Memorable Christmas

**Thank you all for the very kind comments. Christmas is drawing near...Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

A Memorable Christmas

Elvis and Georgie were sat side by side on the sofa sipping a well spirited eggnog . Elvis had his arm around her and Georgie was snuggled close to him with her hand resting on his thigh. They were both looking at the tree, mesmerized by the white lights and shimmering ornaments. The remainder of the room was dark except for the space heater they had purchased that looked like a little fire place. It was snowing outside and there was Christmas music playing softly in the background.

Georgie looked up at Elvis sighing, "This is such a perfect moment."He looked at her, eyes twinkling and said, "Yes, it is. Merry Christmas babe," giving her a little squeeze, then leaning closer to gently kiss her. "Merry Christmas," she said with an answering kiss. They clinked their mugs together then sipped. All the while watching each other over the top of the mugs. Georgie reached a finger up then and wiped a drop of eggnog from Elvis' upper lip. He kissed her finger. "I used to dream of spending Christmas with you like this," Elvis said, his voice thick. He withdrew his arm from around her and placed his mug on the table, then took Georgie's mug away from her and placed it alongside his. Georgie shifted slightly as she watched him lean forward then sit back again. She felt warm and heady and it had nothing to do with the eggnog. She gave Elvis a knowing smile as he leaned back and gently pulled her into his arms. "I love you," he said as he cupped her cheek and with feather-like softness brushed his lips against hers. He then slowly made full contact. Georgie felt giddy as her pulse raced and she returned the same. Elvis smiled as they deepened the kiss and then became lost in each other. Suddenly a phone rang out! They both heard it but didn't want to her it and continued what they were doing. Elvis thought, " _Must be Georgie's"_ and tangled his fingers in her hair. Georgie thought, _"Damn phone! I should have shut it off."_ It stopped ringing. Georgie and Elvis never stopped. As luck would have it however – another phone began to sound, this one was accompanied by the rather harsh rat-tat-tat of vibration. It sounded as though the phone would dance right off of the table. Elvis broke the intimacy then and sucked in a deep breath, "Fuck sake!" he snarled. Georgie giggled, "Yours." He moved to grab it. Then it stopped. Elvis grinned, "Where were we?" As soon as he moved toward Georgie the damn phone went off again. "Shit!" he barked. Georgie looked a bit wary, "Elvis, SF wouldn't be calling you would they?" "No George, shouldn't be." He grabbed the phone from the table, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He gave the phone a look as though it might see its last. He let out a breathy laugh, "It's Charlie," he said to Georgie. Into the phone he said, "Mate!" "Elvis! Hey mate, sorry, interrupting anything?" Charlie said over the phone. Elvis sported a bland expression and said, "Interrupting anything? You have no idea. Georgie has me busier than hell," he looked at Georgie and grinned. Georgie glared at him then bust out laughing. Charlie could be heard saying, "Molly was trying to ring Georgie as well." "Oh shit," Georgie said looking towards were she left her phone. "Hold on," Elvis said and placed his phone on speaker. "Repeat Charlie." "I said Molly was trying to ring Georgie, but it's OK, she's here with me." Georgie moved closer to Elvis and yelled, "Hey Moll!" "Hey you," replied Molly. Charlie said, "Listen guys, we can't make it." "Why not?" Georgie wailed. "Yeah, why not?" Elvis echoed. They looked at each other puzzled. Molly said, "Well, it's like this. Seems we are going to…." Charlie chimed in, and in one voice announced, "We're gonna have a baby!" Elvis and Georgie looked at each other with smiles that could have lit up London. "Congratulations mates!" Elvis cheered and Georgie clapped her hands, "Oh how wonderful! So happy for you!"Molly said, "yeah, thanks, but the sickness isn't so great!" Charlie said, "it's best if we stay put at least for the holiday. Maybe we can connect afterward." Elvis said, "Indeed, we could come to you. No problem." Georgie eyed Elvis and said, "It really will be a memorable Christmas this year!" "Yes it will," Molly said. Elvis and Georgie said in unison, "Thanks for the ornament!"Then looked at each other and smiled. "You're welcome," Charlie said. "Molly picked it." "It's beautiful," Georgie said. "Well, listen, we need to go, got some things to finish up here," Charlie said. "OK mate. Wish you both well and the little one," Elvis said. "Thanks mate," Charlie said. "You let us know if you need anything, yeah?" Georgie said. "We will," Molly said. "Merry Christmas!" Elvis and Georgie chirped. "Merry Christmas!" Charlie and Molly replied, "Talk to you after the holiday." "Good night you two, take care," Elvis said. "Yeah, love you!" Georgie said. "Good night," Molly said, "love you guys too."

Elvis ended the call and stared down at his phone. A smile curling his lips. Georgie placed her hand on his shoulder. "That's so special," she said. Elvis looked at her, "Indeed. I reckon all of our lives are changing." Georgie slid her hand behind Elvis head and began to massage his neck.

He placed the phone back down on the table. He looked at Georgie. She reached her other hand to touch the side of his face. "We'll have Laura with us this year. Who knows what next year will bring." Elvis looked at her and thought his heart would burst. She was the most beautiful woman and the one who stole his heart. And she loved him. Georgie leaned forward, tilted her head and moved closer to kiss him. "I love you Elvis," she said and Elvis thanked himself for not completely shutting off the phone.


	3. Chapter 3 From The Mouths of Babes

**Welcome to Chapter 3 - as a side note - I apologize for a typo at the end of Chapter 2 which was amended. It was to have read - "Elvis thanked himself for not completely shutting off the phone" - _he surely did not want to miss the call from his mate!_ **

Chapter 3

" **From the Mouths of Babes"**

Georgie awakened to the scent of bacon frying. It smelled wonderful. She turned over onto her back and stretched. She yawned and looked toward the window wondering how much more snow had fallen. She sat up and pushed her hair back. _"What a beautiful night we shared."_ She thought. Having Elvis again and finally having the life with him she had desired the most made her feel so loved. She thought of the call they received last night from Molly and Charlie. That was such wonderful news that Molly was pregnant. You could hear the delight in their voices. She remembered the look on Elvis' face when he heard it. He looked surprised and happy as he looked at her. He knew something of having the joy of a child in one's life. Laura had certainly made an impact in his life. He dearly loved that child and Georgie knew it was difficult for him to be apart from her so much.

Elvis was busy tending to the bacon and preparing the eggs. He wanted to make Georgie a special breakfast since of late they were not able to enjoy a leisurely breakfast together. He had planned this and bought her a white Christmas cactus. Her favorite. He placed it on the kitchen table when he finished the place settings. He hoped she would be waking soon but wanted her to enjoy a sleep in as well. The bacon was now finished, bread was ready to go into the toaster and the eggs were ready when he was.

Georgie got out of bed and padded to the window. _"Yeah, more snow. But it's beautiful."_ The trees surrounding the flat were covered as well as the ground and the morning sunlight made the whiteness shimmer. She went to the bath to ready herself for the day. She looked in the mirror and smiled. _"I guess I should give it to him today,"_

Elvis wiped his hands with a towel and was just about ready to rouse Georgie when she came walking out of the bedroom. She had a bright smile and said cheerfully, "Good morning!"

Elvis approached her smiling as well, "Good morning beautiful." They shared a quick kiss then Elvis placed his hand at the small of her back and led her into the kitchen. "Oh my. "I could smell the bacon. You've been a busy boy." She said as she looked up at him smiling. Elvis watched her and said, "You deserve it George." "A Christmas cactus!" she squealed. And white! I love it. Thank you!" she said as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek. Elvis beamed. "I'm glad you like it." He pulled Georgie's chair out for her to sit down.

She did a mock curtsy and seated herself as he pushed the chair in. He touched her shoulder then moved to the cooker to start the eggs. He pushed the toast down and poured her tea.

All the while Georgie kept her eyes on him. "I'm glad I married ya." She said good naturedly.

"How so?" Elvis called over his shoulder smiling. ""Well, you cook, you keep the place clean, you know how to iron and you're organized" she quipped. Elvis laughed and returned, "That's 'cause I'm military." Georgie laughed and said, "well so am I, but I don't cook." "Affirmative!" Elvis joked. They both laughed. "I was thinking about Molly and Charlie's call" she said as he handed her a mug of tea. Elvis returned to the cooker and said, "Yeah, so was I. I'm happy for them. Truly. Charlie has been through a tough time since the Afghanistan mission. And I know it's been hard on him not having Molly with him very much what with them touring in different locations and times. Anticipating a baby will be good for him. For both really. I'm tickled for them." Georgie looked at Elvis. He was always good at reading people. Sometimes she thought it was a little unnerving how he could read her. It always struck her how bad ass he could be yet there was a side to him that was deeply emotional and caring. He finished the eggs, knowing she liked hers over easy. He plated her food and presented it to her with a bit of a flourish. She chuckled and said, "Why thank you kind sir." Elvis grinned and plated his portion. After he sat down they said the blessing. Georgie said, "This tastes so good. Maybe if you tire of the SAS you could consider a commission with the Army Catering Corps." Elvis almost choked on his eggs. "Never happen," he said laughing. Georgie laughed as well and they sat there across from each other looking at each other and smiling. Georgie said, "I think we should go to them. Bath is not that far." Elvis looked at her thoughtfully. "Yeah, we can do that. Let's see when a good time would be for them and then plan." Georgie nodded her head smiling and dug into her eggs.

As the meal was finishing, Georgie sat back sipping her tea and said, "Elvis, a package came for you yesterday." He looked surprised and said, "Really? Where from?" Georgie put her mug down and got up. She walked to the closet, bent down and dragged a fairly sized box out. Elvis got up and went to help her. "Jeez." He said. As he turned the box around he saw the return address was his parents. "What the hell?" He said. Georgie stood up and smiled at him. "Well, you won't know until you open it. He pulled a pocket knife out and began to cut the packing tape. As he opened it white filler flew everywhere. He eventually pulled out a manger set. Once removing it from the packaging they both stood there in awe. It was a lovely set with a wooden manger and carefully wrapped individual pieces. Georgie looked at Elvis who was staring at it like a child on Christmas day. "Elvis," she said. "It's beautiful." Elvis glanced at her, "Yeah. They knew we didn't have one yet. It's from Italy, "he said. Georgie could see his eyes misting. This was something very special to him. She moved to embrace him. "You start to unwrap the pieces. I'll clean up the kitchen." With that she left him to the task as he smiled and sat down on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4 Traditions Part One

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and to those who have also commented.**

 **Christmas draws nearer**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Traditions Part One**

Georgie was drying the last plate. She turned to see Elvis' current progress in the lounge. She leaned against the doorway and watched him. At this point he had the manger under the tree and the figurines lined up in a column. As he was placing each one in its designated spot he studied it, turning it this way and that to see each angle and detail. Georgie put her hand up to stifle a laugh. He was so methodical yet so impulsive at times. He sensed her standing there and spun his head around. "Georgie!" He said. "Look at these!" Georgie tossed the dish towel on the kitchen table and moved toward him. Elvis was sitting on the floor with his knees tucked beneath him. Georgie sat down the same way beside him. He handed her a figurine. It was Mary. Georgie held her up and examined her. "Look at the detail," Elvis said admiringly. Georgie had to admit it was stunning. "Elvis, she's lovely." Georgie moved to where he had the others lined up. She scanned them with her eyes then looked at Elvis, who she knew was hoping she was just as enthralled as he was. Elvis said, "My grandmother had a similar set. My sister acquired it when she married." Georgie smiled. She always liked Elvis' sister. They had some rather lively conversations about "the little brother." Elvis frowned, "the only thing is, baby Jesus is missing. I rummaged all through the wrappings and He's not here." Georgie grinned, "Well I suppose that's why I got a certain letter from your mum." "From my mum?" Elvis said surprised. Georgie stood up then and went to her purse. She pulled out a letter, scanned the words, cleared her throat and then proceeded to read aloud: "Let Elvis know the baby will be there for Christmas." She looked up at him and smiled. "Hmmmmmm." Elvis hummed. He looked at Georgie expectantly, nodding his head toward the paper. "What else did my mum say?" Georgie's brows lifted, "well, not too much more. Female stuff, you know, yea?" She looked at him with mischief in her eyes. Elvis pressed his lips together and said, "Yea? Well I don't believe it." Georgie shrugged and playfully folded the letter, creasing the folds with relish. "Yea! Neither do I," She answered lightly then spun on her heel and tucked the letter back into her purse.

Elvis laughed and shook his head. He knew when two women were plotting something he was outnumbered. But he would never admit that. When Georgie returned to his side she patted him on the back. Elvis said, "would you like to help me?" "Yea," she answered happily. So they both began to place the characters and creatures. When Georgie placed the crib inside the manger Elvis said, "It's an Italian tradition that baby Jesus is not placed until December 24th." Georgie was intrigued. They had never celebrated Christmas together and there were so many layers to their backgrounds. She remembered the first time he told her about his immigrant grandparents and how important family was to him. "Well, we'll have to wait then yea?" Georgie said. "Guess so." Elvis replied. She watched him sideways. He was happy. It was nice to share this with him. Every once in a while he would look at her and smile. Since being together again she never once doubted how much he loved her.

The manger scene was finally completed. Georgie sat back on the couch. Elvis lit the tree and of course the light in the manger shown as well. "Beautiful!" Georgie said. Elvis was slowly walking backward as he studied their work. He was nodding his head. "Yes. Yes it is." He said. He turned and sat down next to Georgie kissing her on the temple. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair tousling it. Elvis leaned back and Georgie leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around her. He leaned his head back further against the cushion completely relaxed. "I'll be off to pick up Laura tomorrow" Elvis said softly. Georgie smiled and squeezed his forearm saying, "I can't wait to see her." She was actually looking forward to them being together as a "family." Elvis had never spent Christmas with Laura because for the past two years he had been deployed to some classified location. It would be an adventure this year for all three of them. Fortunately Debbie was OK with Elvis having Laura for Christmas, even if that meant in Hereford and not London. He made arrangements to travel by train to cut the distance time down. It was also a nice way to spend time with Laura and not split his attention between her and driving. He had wanted Georgie to go along as well but she thought it better for him to have that time to bond. She would pick them up at the station. In the meantime she would wrap the gifts and have them under the tree for when Laura arrived. Georgie was actually excited. Elvis could not be happier. He was grateful Georgie and Laura enjoyed each other's company. He could not wait until Christmas. For all the danger, death and destruction that was such a huge part of his life, he still believed in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

" **The Mission"**

Elvis got out of the bed at 4 AM just before the alarm sounded. Truth be told, he never really fell asleep during the night. He may have dozed but he was too anxious to get going on his mission. That's exactly what it felt like to him. He planned this adventure for weeks. Going over details with Georgie and making certain they were prepared. Everything was organized. His clothes were set out the night before. The tickets were on his night stand along with his wallet and cell phone. He was used to travelling light. He was ready. He tried to maintain his stealth so as to not wake Georgie but reckoned she was on to him anyway. He padded into the bath already undressed and ready to get in the shower. He closed the door and began his morning routine.

Georgie _had_ been on to him. She knew him. She recognized his behavior and it tickled her.

Elvis was the consummate soldier. No, captain. No one could take that away from him. As much as he drove her mad sometimes with his detail and mental prowess, she loved that part of him because she really loved being in the army herself. That's why they got along so well and were truly soul mates. They loved the adrenaline. Georgie saved lives and Elvis took lives but they both served their country well. She knew that Elvis' family had given him the business about being a Special Forces Commander but she also knew that they were concerned about him. It was unnerving to his parents, that for the most part, really did not know what he did. Everything was classified. That was one aspect of Elvis that her own parents had issues with. When she first brought him home to meet them they were taken aback that he often answered their questions, "I can't answer that." At first they thought he was kidding. No, he really could not answer some of their questions and that made them slightly suspicious of him. Georgie understood though and she had seen him in action. He was the consummate soldier. He still is. And while she thought about all of this, she fell in love with him all over again.

Elvis walked briskly through the train station, whistling a light tune and completely focused on his destination. Once seated on board he settled in and looked out the window. His right knee was bouncing up and down like a jack hammer. To say he was impatient was putting it mildly. He absolutely could not wait to see Laura and bring her home with him. He and Georgie were both thrilled that she was spending Christmas with them. They were both anxious to celebrate as a family. His time with Laura was always precious and not as frequent as he would have liked due to his "ready at a moment's call" requirement with Special Forces. Now having the opportunity to share this time with Georgie, to him, was priceless. Slowly the train began to move away from the station and a slow smile grew on his face as well. Elvis pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and first sent Georgie a text that he was on his way, then one to Debbie.

Georgie responded quickly, _"Take care. RELAX! You'll be there soon. Love you!"_ Elvis's face lit up and he laughed, _"I love you too!"_ he sent back, then looked out the window again and watched as the scenery began to slowly blur. He was beginning to relax when his phone chirped again. Debbie responded, _"She's waiting for you. Hard time getting her to sleep last night so she should probably sleep on the way to Hereford. She keeps saying she'll see daddy."_

Elvis thought his heart would melt right out of his chest. Next to hearing Georgie tell him she loved him, the sweetest sound in the world to his ears was Laura calling him 'daddy.'

Georgie had returned to their flat and begun to pull out all the gifts they had stashed in the closets. She spread wrappings and ribbons on the lounge floor and got to wrapping straight away. She loved the little jumper she bought for Laura. It was a fluffy pink color. Georgie wondered to herself, " _when did I develop a taste for pink?"_ and laughed out loud thinking Laura would look absolutely adorable in it. One by one she folded, tucked and taped the wrappings together and was finally finished. She took a moment's break and leaned back against the sofa. Georgie looked at her watch then checked her phone for any Elvis updates. He had been texting her regularly so as to keep her abreast of the London activities. Of course he arrived on time which pleased him tremendously. He should have Laura in tow now and be on his way. Georgie missed him. She was anxious to see Laura and for crying out loud, she heard herself say, "All is well in the world." She clutched her phone to her heart and laughed out loud again. Where was Elvis? She wanted to share all of this with him. Georgie knew he had other gifts hidden at some undisclosed location. Of course, it was classified and she shook her head in amusement. There was one gift though that only she and his mother knew about. And of course, Laura.

Elvis and Laura were homeward bound. As anticipated by Debbie, Laura was sound asleep in Elvis' arms. He was absolutely thrilled. She clutched his collar with her little hand and had her head resting on his shoulder. It took him a bit but he eventually was able to take a photo of them together. He sent it to Georgie with the message, _"soon I'll be holding both of my special girls."_ Elvis deemed the mission a success. Indeed, all was well in the world.


	6. Chapter 6 Traditions Part 2 - Elvis

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story and for the lovely comments.**

 **I truly appreciate the feedback and hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!**

 **Elvis lived an interesting life in the SAS. He loved his work, but sacrificed a lot that most of us take for granted.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **Traditions Part 2 – Elvis**

Elvis and Georgie decided to share both of their family traditions with Laura and hopefully create new ones of their own together. His family celebrated Christmas Eve attending Mass then returning home to enjoy an Italian feast. He found a Parish which had an early evening Mass and also a Children's Nativity Pageant during the celebration. He hoped Laura would enjoy seeing the live characters and learn more about the Christmas story. His mind was buzzing as he gathered all of the ingredients for his home made spaghetti sauce. Everything was laid out on the counter: onions, garlic, olive oil, and spices. Eventually he had the meat browned and ready to go into the sauce pot along with the tomatoes. He was whistling and stirring, every once in a while tasting, followed by the addition of another ingredient. The aroma in the flat was without a doubt, delicious.

Georgie was helping Laura get ready for the day. It was a nice way to spend some personal time with her. Georgie was used to doing things like this with her sisters in the past, so despite being a bit nervous about how Laura would react to her over an extended period of time, they were for the most part getting along nicely. Elvis tried not to interfere so that they could find their way together. It tickled Georgie how much alike Laura and Elvis were. Not only in looks but in demeanor as well. Georgie could almost visualize Laura standing there dressed in camouflage kit and little combat boots. She had a sudden surge of concern as she thought of the possibility of Elvis buying Laura such an outfit. Well, the boots would be OK she supposed. She was summoned out of her musings when she heard, "Georgie! Daddy's making spaghetti!" Laura said as she crawled onto the bed. Georgie smiled at her, "Yea, I know he is." "I like daddy's spaghetti," Laura said as she twisted a strand of hair around a finger. Georgie took a hair brush and gently began to run it through Laura's fine hair. "I like it too," Georgie said. "He puts the sauce in a big pot," Laura said watching herself and Georgie in the mirror. "Yea," Georgie said smiling at her in the reflection. Laura scrunched her nose, "Mummy's sauce is in a jar."

Georgie grinned, _"So is mine,"_ she thought to herself. "Georgie?" Laura said. "Yea honey?" Georgie answered with an encouraging expression. "Do you know my mummy?" Laura said.

Georgie's eyes looked up into the mirror, _"Oh, no!"_ she thought, _"I knew this would be_ _coming."_ "No Laura, not really," Georgie answered honestly and intently watched her reaction.

"Why not?" Laura said looking directly at Georgie with eyes so much like Elvis'. "Well…" Georgie started to say when she was interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door. "You ladies about ready?" Elvis' voice was heard from behind the door. Georgie let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and Laura slid off of the bed grabbing for the door knob. "Daddy! Look at the pretty jumper Georgie gave me!" Elvis crouched down and touched her little shoulder . "It's lovely. You look beautiful!" he said and kissed her forehead, then looked up at Georgie, "Couldn't wait then?" he said ginning. Georgie returned the grin, "Nope…" "Daddy I smell your sauce!" Laura said excitedly and kissed his cheek. "Can I have a taste?" she added. Elvis stood up holding her hand and laughed, "No honey, I'm still working on it." Laura turned to Georgie, "Are we done?" Georgie smiled at her and said, "yea, we're done. Time for breakfast. We have a busy day today young lady." Laura returned the smile and said to Elvis, "Girl's day daddy." And skipped out of the bedroom.

"Don't touch that pot!" Elvis called out to her then looked at Georgie, "She likes the jumper," he said smiling as he moved toward Georgie and kissed her temple. "yea," she said. Elvis touched her arm, "Are you alright?" he asked with concern creasing his brow. "I'm fine, yea," Georgie answered as she busied herself putting her make-up away. Elvis said, "Didn't mean to break up your time, but you said you wanted to get an early start." "That's right," Georgie said "We were done, I was just brushing her hair." Georgie stopped putting things away and looked up at Elvis. "She asked me if I knew her mum." Elvis looked sympathetic, "And?" he said. "And what? Someone knocked on the door that's what." she said tightly, keeping her voice low. "I told her no, I don't know her." Georgie said "and she asked me why? Well, that's actually when you knocked, but bloody hell Elvis! It felt awkward!" Georgie lamented. Elvis put his arms around her. "Don't worry babe. I think you two are getting along well. We'll talk to her about it. Laura knows why I don't live with her and Debbie. She may not understand the details but she knows she has two parents who love her. And you love her as well." Elvis said with a smile, rubbing Georgie's back with his hand. Georgie sighed, "Yea, I do love her and she's so much like you." Elvis laughed, "Really? You really think so?" "Without a doubt," Georgie said and tapped him on the chest. "Do you need anything else from the grocer's?" she asked as they both walked out of the bedroom. "No, think I'm good." He said. Laura was sitting on the floor looking at the tree and manger. "Attention!" Elvis said, "Time for breakfast." Laura giggled and jumped up taking her daddy's hand and walking into the kitchen. Georgie walked in behind them grinning and said out loud, "Attention." Elvis pulled out a chair and helped Laura sit down, she said to Georgie, "No Georgie, it's time to relax." As Elvis pushed the chair in, he almost doubled over with laughter. Georgie tried to remain composed as she thought about those damn boots again. Laura said to her, "Daddy's captain." Georgie said, "I know. And he's a good one." Laura's face lit up and she looked at Elvis. Georgie leaned toward her and said, "Do you know another name for captain?" Laura looked at her with a little pout, "No." Georgie said, we call the captain 'boss' also." Laura said, "Boss. Boss. Daddy are you a boss?" Elvis touched her head gently and said, "Yes, sometimes they call me boss." As he looked at Georgie good naturedly.

"Now, what would you like for breakfast Laura?" Elvis asked as he put flatware on the table. "Cereal." She chirped. "Cereal it is then," Elvis said lightly. "Fruit Loops!" Laura said cheerfully. Georgie's brows shot up and she looked at Elvis. He made note of the reaction and ignored Georgie. He brought a bowl and box of Fruit Loops to the table, then retrieved milk from the fridge. All the while Georgie was watching him completely amused with her elbows resting on the table and fingers interlaced together. Laura meanwhile had opened the box of cereal and was just about to pour some into her bowl then stopped. She said to Elvis, "Where's your bowl daddy?" Georgie put her head down on the table. Elvis looked at Laura, then Georgie. "Its right here honey," he said, taking another bowl out and glaring at Georgie. Laura said to Georgie, "Are you tired?" Georgie lifter her head and said, "No, no, I'm fine, just waiting for my bowl too, " winking at Elvis. He grinned and placed a third bowl on the table.

Georgie and Laura spent the late morning enjoying the Christmas Markets and going to the grocers. It was important for them to spend time together especially now with the distance between their homes. Tonight they would be together as a family. Georgie thought it will be so much fun watching Elvis and Laura together. He was so looking forward to it and so was she. He was home preparing the Italian feast for tonight. Tomorrow he would help Georgie with the turkey dinner.

Elvis ensured they arrived early to church so as to secure a seat up front. Laura was stood, leaning over the pew and intently watching the Nativity story unfold. "Baby Jesus!" she cried out when the babe was placed in the manger. Georgie leaned forward and gently stroked her hair as she clutched Elvis' hand. He beamed. Laura turned around with a huge smile and looked right at Georgie who in turn patted her back and said, "That's right." Elvis noted the exchange and looked from one to the other, then quizzically at Georgie when she caught his eye. Georgie said, "She looks so darling in her jumper! I'm thrilled she wanted to wear it instead of her red jumper." Then looked straight ahead. Elvis' eyes narrowed then he smiled and shook his head. He lifted his and Georgie's hands and kissed hers softly. Georgie looked up at him and mouthed, "I love you." Elvis returned the same, "I love you too." And smiled. Laura sat back then and squeezed in between the two adults. She was swinging her legs and smoothing her skirt. Elvis said to her, "Did you like it?" She leaned against him and said, "Yes. I liked the baby and the angels." Elvis and Georgie looked at each other and smiled. After the final hymn Elvis helped Georgie put her coat on then helped Laura. The three of them walked out of church hand in hand with Laura in the middle. As they walked Laura looked up at Elvis and said, "Daddy, will Santa come here too?" Elvis stooped down and was eye level with her. "What do you mean honey?" he said. "He knows where I live with mummy." Elvis bit his lower lip and glanced up at Georgie. "Santa comes to Hereford as well," he said looking at Laura warmly. "He knows you're here." "How does he know?" She asked, "Did mummy tell him?" Laura asked with her eyes searching his. "Yes." Elvis answered. Georgie stooped down then as well, "Laura, Santa knows where all of the children are." "That's right honey, he'll know how to find you," Elvis added. Laura looked from one to the other, her eyes widening, "Then we better get moving!" she announced. Georgie could not stop the chuckle that escaped her, "Wonder who she got that from?" she said eyeing Elvis. He grinned from ear to ear.

Once back at their flat, Elvis began final preparations on the meal. Before they were ready to begin, Georgie called him into the lounge. Georgie and Laura were standing by the tree. He felt his heart lurch at the sight of the two most precious people in his life. "Merry Christmas daddy!" Laura said brightly. Elvis knew that it would not be long before his emotions gave him away.

Georgie knew how much this meant to him, never having had a Christmas with her or Laura before. He hadn't really celebrated holidays with family for some time. Georgie felt her eyes glistening. She touched Laura's shoulder and said, "It's time."

Laura had been standing with her arms behind her. Now, on Georgie's cue, she revealed a small box from behind her. She walked over to Elvis, who immediately knelt down. "Daddy," Laura said, "This is from me and Nonna." She handed him the little box. Elvis could not take his eyes from hers until he looked up at Georgie. He took the box and opened it reverently.

Inside was the Baby Jesus for the manger . "Nonna said I should bring Him to you daddy."

Elvis closed his eyes and sat back on his knees. He reached for Laura and held her close.

"Thank you honey." He said, his voice cracking. Georgie moved to hold them both. For the rough road their relationship had travelled, tonight was Christmas and all was well in the world.


	7. Chapter 7 Traditions Part 3 - Georgie

**Thank you readers for your support.**

 **This is the final chapter...Happy New Year to you all !**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Traditions Part 3 – Georgie**

 **Christmas Day**

Georgie awoke early to start prepping for the Christmas Day meal. She moved quietly through the lounge and stopped to investigate the plate of cookies Laura had left out for Santa. Elvis did a fine job leaving crumbs and a wrinkled napkin. She smiled to herself. He did a good job and he liked the cookies too. She moved to the tree then and fingered the ornament Mollie and Charlie gave them. Her hand absently moved to her abdomen. She remembered the joy in their voices when they told her and Elvis that Mollie was pregnant. Georgie smiled and her eyes fell down to the manger under the tree. She relived the moment when Laura gave Elvis the Baby Jesus last night and the joy on his face, especially when he asked her to help him and Laura place the Babe in the crib. Georgie walked over to the sofa and sat down. She was leaning forward with her arms on her thighs and hands clasped together. Then she sat back and with both hands swept her hair back and closed her eyes. Her thoughts transported her to last evening…

… _.. It was quite a time last night explaining to Laura that even though they didn't actually have a fireplace, Santa would have a special way to enter the flat. Elvis told her that the flat has one of the best roofs for Santa to land his reindeer and he checked with the SAS base assuring her Santa would have a clear flight path. Laura was sat on Elvis' lap at the time and listened intently to him, all the while watching his face and hands as he gestured his information while he spoke. "Alright then daddy. You're the boss," she said decidedly. Elvis' face displayed heartfelt emotion as he planted a sweet kiss on her little cheek. He lifted her up and off of his lap, then stood and lifted her up to carry her to bed. Laura wrapped her small hands around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his middle. Her little feet were covered in pink polka-dotted footed jammies. Georgie moved to them, placed her hand on Elvis' back and gave Laura a kiss goodnight. As Elvis carried her away, Laura poked her head around him and blew Georgie a kiss. Elvis saw what she did and turned toward Georgie. When he saw her face his heart melted and he snuggled Laura closer to him. Georgie had a wistful look and blew a kiss back. Laura giggled and bounced in Elvis' embrace. "Say good night honey," he said softly to Laura. "Good night Georgie," she said. "Merry Christmas," he whispered in her ear. "Merry Christmas!" Laura chirped. Then he walked them the rest of the way to the bedroom, only to turn and look at Georgie before entering the room and gave her an affectionate smile. "Merry Christmas my loves," George answered as she plopped down on the sofa feeling a warm spot growing her chest….._

She came back to the present with moist eyes and she cleared her throat. She pushed her hair back and wiped her face. _"I better get moving"_ she said to herself. _"Oh for crying out loud…"_ " _Now he has me saying it."_ She laughed.

Knowing most children do not wait to invade the area and discover what Santa left behind, she got up and went to the kitchen to get things started. Elvis would be helping her but she did have experience with the Christmas turkey dinner. She helped her mother and sisters each year when she could. Moments later the bedroom door opened and out flew Laura calling for Elvis to come quick and calling for Georgie. Georgie stood in the kitchen doorway with a smile ear to ear. Elvis came out of the bedroom shortly thereafter running his hand through his hair and just as amused. He had not seen the joy of a young child on Christmas Day for, well, forever. He and Georgie both moved to the center of the room and knelt down on the floor next to Laura. Her eyes were like saucers and ping pongs all at the same time. "Daddy" she said bubbling, "He did it! Santa did come in!" She ran to the table with the empty cookie plate. "Look daddy, Georgie, he ate my cookies!" "He did!" Elvis exclaimed laughing. "Let's see what he brought you. You've been so very good," Georgie said. With that she moved to a brightly wrapped box with gold ribbon. "Here Laura, open this one," Georgie said. Laura sat down crossed leg and started to tear into the wrapping. As each piece of paper was removed, Georgie grabbed it to set aside. Elvis could hardly contain himself. Once the wrapping was off Laura opened the box and squealed, "A kit! Daddy look! A kit like Georgie!" It was a little kiddie medical kit. Elvis put his face in his hand and grinned so broadly he thought his face would crack. Georgie sat back on her heels with a triumphant look on her face. Laura proceeded to pull pieces out of the kit and once she discovered the plastic stethoscope she began waving it around. Georgie said to her, "Maybe later you can examine daddy." Elvis bust out laughing. Laura looked at him seriously, "Daddy I'll make sure you're not sick." Georgie thought her heart would burst. Elvis said, "I know you will honey."…

After they finished eating the turkey dinner all three felt full and content. Georgie and Elvis cleaned everything up in short order working together. As they did, Laura was sitting on the lounge floor playing with her toys and humming. Georgie was watching her and touched Elvis' arm. He stopped drying a dish and looked at her. "Pretty soon she'll start whistling I reckon." Elvis laughed and kissed Georgie. "It was the most wonderful Christmas Elvis!" she said placing her hands on his chest and reaching up to kiss him again. Elvis put his hands on her waist and said, "Thank you. It truly has been." They both walked into the lounge. Elvis sat down next to Laura and said, "Laura, Georgie would like to share something with us that she and her family would do on Christmas Day." Laura put her toy down and looked at Georgie. With that Georgie asked for them to sit on the sofa with her. Placing Laura between them she explained, "My family always sang Christmas Carols after dinner." Laura looked up at her and smiled saying, "Let's sing 'Joy to the World." The two adults both nodded believing that was how all three of them felt this day. Georgie put her arm around Laura as did Elvis and said, "OK, 'Joy to the World' it is."


End file.
